Minnie's Angels
by JailyForever
Summary: James is on assignment to get back a stolen file before the encryption on the file is broken. Written for QL: Season 5: Round ank you to my team-mates who beta'd


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** Hoops: Write about someone meeting a goal.

 **Word Count:** 1255

* * *

Minnie's Angels

There was a race against time. An evil plan was in motion and it was his job to acquire the stolen technology from the enemy before they managed to crack the encrypted data. He knew that if he was even a second too late it could mean the end of the world as he knew it—his boss, Minerva, had drilled it into him enough times before he had set off on his mission.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Groaning to himself, James reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Potter, what the hell is taking so long?" his boss barked down the phone. "You were supposed to rendezvous with your handler five minutes ago."

"Apologies, Minnie," James said, "there was an unavoidable delay at security."

"You have clearance to pass through with no issues, Potter, so what was the holdup?" Minerva asked.

"There was a cute redhead whose number I just had to have."

"How many times have I told you to keep your personal life away from the job, Potter?" Minerva snapped.

"Minnie, you didn't see her; she was gorgeous," James sighed, walking through the revolving airport door. "You'd understand if you saw her."

"Well I didn't. Now stop messing around and get your arse to the rendezvous point, or you'll be out of a job quicker than you can say: 'sexy redhead,'" Minerva told him.

Before James could come up with a witty retort, the long tone on the end of the phone told him that Minerva had hung up.

~o~o~o~

The job was an in and out one. It should be simple enough. His handler, Peter, had passed him the case file which contained all the additional information he needed. He now knew everything from the security, which happened to be pretty lax considering what was in the building, right down to layout of the entire facility. He had also been kitted out with all the cutting edge weapons and tech he would need.

That afternoon, in his hotel room, James pored over the documents and worked out the best strategy for his mission.

~o~o~o~

James sat at the computer and inserted his pen drive. He swivelled on the chair as he input the data to do a search for encrypted files he needed.

As the computer searched for the files, James kept his eyes firmly on the door with one hand firmly on his gun. Even though the facility was supposed to be mostly deserted tonight James liked to be ready for any eventuality. He hated surprises.

His eyes flicked back to the computer and he smiled. The files had been found. As quickly as he could, he copied the files over before he set about deleting all the relevant files.

Suddenly, an alarm started sounding and doors on all sides flung open.

It took James only a matter of seconds to realise what had happened and how he had come to be in this situation.

 _That rat,_ James thought to himself.

He was completely surrounded. Every exit was covered with more and more armed men arriving every second the alarm sounded.

The only copy of the encrypted file weighed heavy in his pocket whilst all the digital files on the computer system were being deleted.

A hand reached over and clicked 'cancel', stopping the process.

"Agent Potter, you really thought you could get away with stealing from us?"

"Well, you're hardly the brightest criminal syndicate I've come across in my time with the agency," James retorted.

"And yet we have a mole right in your very midst."

"Don't worry, that will soon be rectified," James bit back, glaring at Peter who was hovering in the background.

Peter pushed past the numerous armed men in front of him and raised his gun. "You won't live long enough to share what happened here." Peter's hand shook violently and James smirked. There was a reason why Peter had never been on the frontline for MI6. "The agency won't know any better either; good old Minnie—"

"Hey, only I can call her that!" James shouted, scowling at Peter.

"She knows just what you're like so it will hardly come as a surprise to her that you messed up on a mission and got yourself killed. After all, how many times have you only just escaped by the skin of your teeth?"

"So, what are you waiting for, Peter?" James asked, rising to his feet and opening his arms invitingly. "Shoot me, if you think you've got it in you."

"You think that I won't," Peter said, his voice shaking as much as his hand as he took step closer.

"I know you won't, ratface," a familiar voice said. "You're too much of a coward."

A dark haired man took a step forward and pressed a gun to the temple of Peter's head.

"Any last words?" Sirius asked.

"Screw you, you son of a—."

BANG!

"Potter, why did you do that?" Sirius questioned as Peter's limp body fell to the floor.

"As much as I would have loved to have had a little fun with the traitor, we're in a room surrounded by about fifty men with guns," James hissed.

"And?"

"And I didn't want you to get shot in the head," James retorted, shooting several of the approaching guards. "What do you say we get the hell out of here, and then you can tell me why you're here?"

"Follow my lead."

James spun around so that he and Sirius were back to back as the guards closed in on them. One by one each of them fell to the ground and soon they were the only two alive left in the room.

"Did you get what you came for?" Sirius asked, kicking Peter's dead body.

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Great! Then we can get out of here."

"Not yet. I just need to make sure these files are deleted," James insisted, moving back towards the computer.

"Why don't we just blow this whole facility up?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I do have explosives in my backpack, although they were supplied by Pettigrew so I don't know how well they'll work."

"Not to worry, I have my own," Sirius said, pulling out a device from his pocket. "Let's blow this joint!"

Sirius winked at James as he threw two circular explosives to him.

~o~o~o~

"My orders were clear, Potter," Minerva said, rising to her feet. "Get the file and get out undetected, leaving no trace of your presence there."

"I did exactly as you asked," James replied with a shrug.

"You blew the place up and left a mountain of dead bodies in your wake," Minerva said, raising her voice slightly. "I think it's safe to say you left evidence of you being there."

"Minnie," James said, smiling sweetly at the stern older woman, "Pettigrew had tipped them off. I was surrounded by armed guards. If Sirius hadn't turned up when he had, the file would still be in enemy hands."

"That is true, Potter, but was it really necessary to blow the facility up?"

"Probably not," James admitted. "But it did ensure that all remaining traces of the file were completely destroyed."

Minerva grimaced and took a sip from her coffee cup. "Next time you decide to do something so impulsive, don't."

"Absolutely, Minnie, although I can't say the same for Sirius."

"I'll deal with him," Minerva said softly. "Now, get out of my office. You have paperwork to fill."

"Yes, ma'am!" James replied, before leaving Minerva's office.


End file.
